The Struggle for Cybertron
by ipmzero
Summary: A group of Maximals venture to Cybertron to answer a distress signal only to find that their home world has been altered and conquered.
1. Departure

A group of Transformers inhabiting colony TF-327 received a distress signal from their home world of Cybertron. The acting commander decides to send a scouting mission led by the colony's chief security officer, Optimus Major. Their mission: Discover the nature of the problem and report back immediately. 

Departure

Begin Transmission.......

"This is a Code 1 emergency distress signal. Cybertron has been attacked by it's oldest enemy. If any Transformer installations can hear this signal send help immediately. We are powerless against the.......

.....End Transmission

"Check Transwarp cells. Moderate as necessary."

"We're still in the green, Major."

"Make sure it stays that way, EagleClaw."

Optimus Major returned to the Captain's chair. Optimus was not very experienced when it came to space travel. He was accustomed to having his feet on the ground. Perhaps this was due to the fact that his beast form was a lion, or perhaps he just didn't like space. EagleClaw, the young brash pilot, had the beast mode of an eagle. This form was probably chosen due to his love of piloting space cruisers.

"Technobot, what is our status?"

"We should be coming out of transwarp space in 1.9 cycles." Technobot did not have an alternate form. He didn't need one. He was the most brilliant scientist on colony TF-327. Optimus refused to take this assignment if Technobot was not a member of his crew.

Just then another Maximal walked into the bridge. He was a little smaller than the other Maximals.

"That bug in the landing systems has been taken care of. Thanks to me." Hip-Hop was not what you would call a modest Transformer. He thought very highly of himself. A former Special Forces soldier, he is quite the fighter. His alternate form is a frog, not the likely choice for a lethal warrior. This form was chosen for him when he lost a bet. 

"You can brag about your mediocre technical skills later. We're about to come out of transwarp space." Optimus was not one to let one of his crew to banter on for long.

Hip-Hop looks around the room and says, "If we're about to come out of transwarp space then shouldn't that motor head on the defense grid get to work?"

Optimus shakes his head and replies, "The defense grid will be activated once we return to normal space."

The fifth Maximal, the one operating the defense grid, chimes in, "Don't even bother explaining defense tactics to Frog-legs, Optimus."

"He's gonna have a hard enough time trying to explain why his defense expert didn't make it to Cybertron!" Hip-Hop and Mauler, the fifth Maximal, were constantly at ends with each other. Hip-Hop was sly, smart-alec, cocky, offensive bot, while Mauler was a no-nonsense kind of guy. Not the type to joke around with. 

Technobot looks up from his sensors. "Optimus, we are now coming out of transwarp space."

"Hip-Hop, get to your station. EagleClaw, keep a close eye on those transwarp cells. Report any fluctuations. Mauler, prepare to boot up the defense grid."

The Maximal ship, the Autobot-1, emerges from Transwarp space without problems. Cybertron is within view. 

EagleClaw's jaw drops. "Talk about a bird's eye view!"

"That's right. You've never seen Cybertron before have ya kid?" Hip-Hop asks. "I forgot your protoform was activated at the colony."

"It looks different than I remember it," Mauler claims.

"Optimus," Technobot interrupts, "We are within communications distance of the planet."

"Hip-Hop, try the hailing frequencies."

"You got it."

Hip-Hop tries all of the hailing frequencies in an attempt to make contact with the metallic sphere known as Cybetron. A few clicks later they get a response. 

"This is the Cybertronian Space Port. Your vessel has been identified as the Autobot-1. Permission to land granted. Transmitting landing coordinates now."

"All right!" EagleClaw cries, jumping out of his chair. 

"Something is not right about this," Optimus states.

"Everything seems fine down there. Why would we receive a distress signal if there was nothing wrong?" Technobot questions.

"I'm setting the defenses to level three," Mauler tells them.

Before Mauler has a chance to do this the ship is rocked by an external force, knocking out power. It continues to rumble after the initial jolt. 

"Status report!" Optimus commands.

"All primary systems down! Activating auxilary power." Technobot answers. After a few seconds a few systems come back online.

"Shields holding" Mauler alerts them. 

"Sensors indicate that we are being drawn off course. The impact was most likely a tractor beam of some sort originating from Cybertron's artificial moon." Technobot reports.

"Let's keep it together, Bots!"

The Autobot-1 is pulled to Cybertron's artificial moon. This moon was machine like just as Cybertron is. The Maximals prepare to be boarded by whoever has attacked them.

"I don't like this," Hip-Hop says nervously. 

"Aw, what's the matter. Losing your edge." Mauler implies.

"If we weren't about to be boarded and possibly tortured and vaped by whatever is out there I'd tear out your processor and feed it to you!"

"Don't let them stop you, fly trap!"

"Cool your circuits," Optimus commands. "Right now we've got bigger problems.

Suddenly the door is blasted open. A group of heavily armed bots rush in and force the Maximals out of the ship in swat team fashion. Optimus looks at one of the soldiers and notices the Maximal insignia on one of their arms. These robots do not look like Maximals. They do not even look like Transformers. They are far to organic. 

The Maximals are herded into what looks like a war room. They see someone looking over holographic maps. When the bot sees the prisoners enter the room he turns the map off.

"Welcome, fellow Maximals."

"Some welcome," Hip-Hop says, "No parade, no hot oil drinks."

"My apologies for the slightly rough landing. We had to act quickly before they hacked into your ship's main computer. We could not allow you to land on Cybertron."

"But why? We received clearance from the Space Port." Optimus states.

"You were deceived. Did you not receive our distress signal?"

"What do you think we're doin' here, freak bot!" Hip-Hop retorts.

"Stand down, Hip-Hop. My companion may be a little blunt, but he brings up a valid point. You do not look like Maximals."

The Triceratops Maximal announces himself to be Tri-Fire, the commander of the artificial moon base. He explains the origins of their technorganic bodies, including what happened in the Technorganic Wars, and Cybertron's reformation. 

"Why would a computer want Cybertron to have natural life?" Technobot asks.

"Oh, man. I leave the planet for 200 measely stellar cycles and you all go and ruin it!" Hip-Hop cries.

Tri-Fire pounds his desk and stands up. "It was the will of the Matrix! Will you dare to question the Matrix?"

"In a nano click." Hip-Hop answers.

"All of this is irrelevant," Optimus says. "We received a distress signal, and our mission is to scout and report the situation. Tell me, what is the situation?"

"You see," Tri-Fire begins, "The technorganic bodies we received from the Oracle had a major flaw. They are not built for military use. That flaw led to the fall of Cybertron."

"Wha!!!!!" Hip-Hop cries.

"By who? When?" EagleClaw asks.

"Just as I said in the distress call, Cybertron was attacked by it's oldest enemy. Those that created and enslaved the Transformers."

"The Quintessons!" Technobot gasps.

"The five faced invaters arrived 100 years ago. They conquered Cybertron quickly and again enslaved the Transformers. We have only been able to launch resistance in the last 10 solar cycles. We barely got out our distress call through their jamming signals. 

"But what can we do?" Optimus asks. "I doubt there are enough Transformers in our entire colony to put together an invasion force."

"We needed Transformers who had yet to be reformatted. We are hoping to change our bodies back to their previous state. Then maybe we can put up a fight against the Quintessons."

"So much for your all-knowing Matrix. Shouldn't it have seen this coming?" Hip-Hop questions.

Tri-Fire snarls, but restrains himself. "Along with some of my crew, I will be escorting you down to Cybertron to meet with the Maximal resistance leader. But first we must reconfigure our bodies."

"I'm not sure we have the technology to change a technorganic body into a Cybertronian body," Technobot says. "But we do have a few blank protoforms on board our ship. You could transfer your sparks to them and DNA scan your old bodies for your alternate forms."

"Smart thinking, Technobot." Optimus says.

"Agreed," Tri-Fighter states, "We leave in 3 solar cycles."


	2. Passing of the Torch

Passing of the Torch

Three solar cycles have passed since the Maximals arrived in the vicinity of Cybertron. Their ship has been prepped and is ready to launch. Tri-Fighter's crew have had their sparks moved into new bodies. His crew has four members including himself. They are Cyberlink, StealthCat, Elita-7, and StarStreaker. (Note: Elita-7 and StarStreaker are female.)

"I'd forgotten how powerful these old bodies feel." Tri-Fire says as he stretches out and flexes his arm. Tri-Fire was considerable large. This was to be expected since his beast mode was a Triceratops. 

"It feels strange not having a beast mode," Elita-7 says. She originally had a beast mode, but Optimus and Tri-Fire agreed that perhaps some of the soldiers should have vehicular forms instead. Elita was given a flight mode. (Note: Her flight mode looks like Optimal Optimus' flight mode, only more the metals look more Cybertronian, like the Vehicons.)

"I know, it's as if a part of me is missing," StarStreaker claims. She also has a flight mode, very similar to Elita's.

"I don't know about you two, but I prefer my new form. My speed, power, and communication functions have all increased." Cyberlink was the communications expert. His alternate form was a ground mode. (Think Optimal Optimus ground assault, only with Vehicon like metal.)

"I can't wait to study your technorganic bodies. At first glance they are completely puzzling to me." Technobot claims.

"Time for that later," Optimus says. "We leave in 2 mega cycles."

Mauler walks into the room, and he doesn't look pleased. 

"Problem?" Optimus asks.

"I just saw their so-called 'arsenal' of weapons."

"Let me guess, not to impressive?" Optimus questions.

"That's an understatement." Mauler replies.

"We'll have to settle with what we've got. Take Tri-Fire's crew and board the ship. We'll be joining you shortly."

Mauler leads the three Maximals to the Autobot-1. Mauler was one of Optimus Major's must trusted crew members. He had long served as his defensive coordinator at the colony. His bear beast form fit him perfectly. He was strong, and quite defensive. 

"Optimus," Technobot says, "I need to have a word with you. Alone."

Technobot and Optimus leave the room. Tri-Fire sets out to finish gathering supplies for the voyage.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. We have no idea what we are getting into."

"This is our home land. These are our fellow Maximals. We have no choice but to help them. Besides, we are just going to meet with their leader. We haven't committed our selves to a suicidal war yet." Optimus walks away to finish preparing for the launch. 

'If I know Optimus like I think I do, then his mind has already been made up to stay and fight, no matter how grim the situaion may be," Technobot thinks to himself.

Two mega cycles later the Maximals have loaded up and taken off. The voyage will be dangerous due to the fact that their destination is under enemy control. 

[Cybertron airspace will be breached in 10 clicks.]

"Activate harmonic scrambler," Tri-Fire orders.

"Harmonics activated," Elita replies.

[Cybertronian airspace has been breached.]

"How the slaggin' heck did we get by undetected?" Hip-Hop asks. 

"These harmonic scramblers were used in the technorganic wars," StarStreaker answers, "We use them to mask our energy signatue."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Tri-Fire informs them. "We still have to land."

The Autobot-1 glides through Cybertron's atmosphere. Luckily, there is no trouble. 

"See that patch of technorganic trees over there, set here down among them." Tri-Fire commands. He opens up the computer on his forearm and presses a few buttons. The ground around the trees opens up, and the Autobot-1 lands in the shaft. 

The Maximals exit the ship. They begin the journey to the Maximal underground base by foot. They pass through a few security gates, but Tri-Fire gains clearance. Soon they reach the base of operations. Once there they meet a big Transformer named Rumble.

"Good to see you again my friend!" He says to Tri-Fire. Rumble was about as large as Tri-Fire. His beast form was an elephant. 

"Everyone, this is Rumble. He is one of our finest soldiers."

"Your words are flattering, but over stated." Rumble says.

"I'll say!" Hip-Hop whispers to EagleClaw.

"Technobot will transfer your spark to a body better equipped for fighting, shortly. But right now I am taking them to meet our leader." Tri-Fire informs him.

The group, now joined by Rumble, proceeds deeper into the base until they come upon the quarters of the Maximal resistance leader. Tri-Fire walks in and has a word with him. He comes back out and says, "Optimus, he wants to talk with you alone."

Optimus walks in slowly. The Transformer he sees has a bat like form. He could tell this Transformer had been in many battles and seen many things.

"I have been told you are the one called Optimus," the Maximal leader says.

"Optimus Major," he answers.

There is a look of somewhat disappointment on the leader's face. Optimus had no idea why.

"I once fought under a commander named Optimus. He was a wise and inspirational warrior."

"Was this during the technorganic wars?" Optimus asks.

"Indeed it was. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is NightScream. I am the Supreme Commander of the Maximal Resistance Force."

"Why did you want to see me first?" Optimus asks him.

"You like to get to the point. I admire that in a bot, Optimus Major. Very well, I will keep you in suspense no longer. But first we must include everyone else."

Nightscream presses a button, and the door opens. The others walk in. 

"Optimus Major, my time as the leader of the Maximals is coming to an end. I have fought many battles, and my spark is weary. I am ready to return to the Matrix. I now bestow leadership of the Maximals upon you." 

Optimus is in utter shock. He had anticipated that he would be asked to join the war against the Quintessons, but not as leader.

"I, I, I am just a security director! I cannot lead."

"It is no coincidence that an Optimus was the first to arrive on Cybertron since the Quintesson invasion." Nightscream says. "The Matrix brought you here. You were chosen to lead the Transformers out of this dark age."

Optimus was a strong Transformer. Strong physically, and strong of spark. But this shook even him. Being a leader was a great honor, but also a great responsibility. He did not know if he was capable of handling the job, but he could not disappoint the current leader.

"I will not dishonor your decision," Optimus replies. "I will accept leadership of the Maximals."

"You will not be alone. You will have the strength and knowledge of the great Autobot and Maximal leaders of the past."

"What is he talkin' about?" Hip-Hop asks.

Tri-Fire bumps him, signaling for him to keep quiet.

"I now pass on to you the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, as it was passed on to me. Protect it, for it will guide you to victory....."

Nightscream's chest plate opens, and the Autobot Matrix emerges. It emits a bright light that has everyone covering their eyes. Optimus opens his chest plate and takes in the Matrix. His body begins to glow, and he feels a surge in power. His super structure begins to change. The organics fade away. Optimus now has a transformer body 12 million years in the making. The Autobot Matrix has given him the power to defeat the Quintessons. When he looks back up, Nightscream has passed on. 


	3. Seek and Destroy

Seek and Destroy

In Cybertron's greatest city, Cybertropolis, the Quintessons have set up their headquarters. It is here that all planetary operations are coordinated. A meeting is going on with the top ranking Quintesson officials regarding the planet's production.

"Quintesson Planetary Committee now in session," the head Quintesson declares. His name was Krem. He was the General in the Quintesson invasion force the conquered Cybertron. That successful campaign is the reason he holds this position of power. 

"Production is up 3% from last stellar cycle. But the last pockets of technorganic materials are disappearing." Phoclon was the prodcution expert. He had successfully run countless planets across the galaxy.

"What course of action do you suggest?" Krem asks him.

"We must make the shift to a complete factorial planet. We will ship in raw materials from other planets. I have ten listed in my monthly report that would be suitable."

"I have something of considerable importance to report," the third Quintesson, Urlacher, says.

"Out with it," Krem commands.

"Five solar cycles ago a Maximal ship identified as the Autobot-1 arrived from an outer colony. It was about to land when the Maximal Resistance Force intercepted it. We were able to gain some information before our connection was broken."

"Send that data to my console immediately!" Krem roars. Urlacher transfers the data to Krem's computer. He sees the ship's name, the fact that there were five passengers, and the passenger's names. One of the names catches his eye, and he furiously slams the computer screen to the ground.

"From this point forward we must play our cards perfectly. For the enemy now has a wild card......."

Back at the Maximal base, Optimus and Technobot are going over battle strategies. A major operation is already under way. The Maximals are preparing to take out a Quintesson power station. 

"Here is a list of power stations and their functions." Technobot presses a button and the list pops up on the main computer screen.

"I suggest we take down station 713," Technobot says. "That will shut down security forces in Cybertropolis. Then we can attack and take out their base of operations early. The sooner we end this war the better."

"We don't have the resources for the follow up assault on Cybertropolis," Optimus informs him. "I think we'll go with station 373. It powers the guardian robots in the Maximal holding areas. One group will assault the power station while another awaits to free a group of Maximals."

"Hmm. I'll inform the others," Technobot says as he walks out of the room. 

Optimus looks over the plans one last time and then leaves the room to prepare for the mission.

The Maximals split into two groups. Optimus, Hip-Hop, Tri-Fire, and StealthCat are making the assault on the power station. Mauler is leading EagleClaw, Cyberlink, Elita-7, and StarStreaker to free the Maximals when the guardian robots go down.

"Hey, Tri-Fire, what do you make of Optimus' new form?" StealthCat asks.

"How do you mean?"

"He doesn't have a beast form anymore. Why would the Autobot Matrix give him a new form without a beast mode. Something is fishy about this. I don't trust him."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Soon we'll take our new 'leader' to see the Oracle. Then, we'll know for sure."

Hip-Hop wheels around and says, "Hey, you bots better get ready, cause we're almost there." he speeds off to catch up with Optimus, who has landed some distance beyond them. 

[Hip-Hop and Tri-Fire have beast modes and vehicle modes. Hip-Hop has a motorcycle like vehicle mode similar to Thrust. Tri-Fire has a tank like vehicle mode. Optimus, now having no beast mode, has an air assault and ground assault vehicle modes similar to Optimal Optimus.]

Tri-Fire and StealthCat catch up with Optimus and Hip-Hop. A few hundred clicks in front of them lie the guardian robots that protect the power station.

"OK, Cop-op," Hip-Hop says. "Let's go over this one more time. Horn head attacks the guardians creating a distraction. Then you fly over head and drop me and this fur ball inside the factory."

"That about sums it up," Optimus replies.

"So basically, I gotta do all the work!"

Optimus shakes his head. "Tri-Fire, what kind of strategy are you going to use until I get back?"

"The only way," Tri-Fire states, "to get through them is to go strait through the middle!"

Tri-Fire transforms to his vehicle mode and begins to role in the direction of the guardians. The tips of his three horns sink in and reveal three missles. He fires one at each of the three guardian robots in site. The ensuing explosion leaves a huge cloud of smoke.

"Time to move," Optimus says. He picks up Hip-Hop and StealthCat and takes off. He flies over the top of the power station. 

"Make sure you plant enough charges to completely demolish this place." He drops them into the power station. Hip-Hop and StealthCat transform before they land.

"All right, junior, listen up," Hip-Hop says. "Just listen to me, and stay out of my way."

"No time to listen to your bantering, amphibian." StealthCat pushes Hip-Hop out of the way and begins to plant an explosive.

Hip-Hop grits his teeth and begins to plant some explosives.

Outside, Tri-Fire is having trouble with the guardian robots. He transforms to robot mode (the Triceratops head is located on his chest in robot mode) and fires three more missles at the robots. His attacks are having minimal damage.

"Slag, I need a new plan." He sees Optimus flying back from the power station. His comlink goes off.

"Tri-Fire, distract the other two robots. I'll fly behind and plant a charge on the third one," Optimus commands.

"You want a distraction, you got it!" Tri-Fire breaks out his twin slag canons and begins to rapidly fire at the guardian robots. 

Optimus flies in and places an explosive on the back of the guardian robot's head. He jets away and sets off the explosive. The blast blows the robots head off.

Tri-Fire transforms to beast mode and charges at one of the other robots from behind. He lowers his head and rams his horns into the robots knee, ripping apart the gears. The third robot comes up behind and attempts to blast Tri-Fire, but he rolls out of the way and the downed robot is blasted instead.

Optimus flies in, draws his energon sword, and offs the final guardian robot's head. He then lands beside Tri-Fire.

"Nice moves," Tri-Fire says.

"Not to bad yourself," Optimus replies.

Suddenly they hear a running engine. They both look and see Hip-Hop and StealthCat fleeing the power station at full speed.

"It's gonna blow!" Hip-Hop cries.

"Optimus transforms to flight mode and Hip-Hop jumps on. Tri-Fire transforms to his vehicle mode and StealthCat hops on. They both take off at full speed. A few seconds later the power station explodes. It is completely destroyed.

"Optimus Major to Maximal base. Phase 1 complete. Contact the others and begin Phase 2."

"Why didn't I get stuck with an easy job?" Hip-Hop asks.

In his office, Krem has just received word of the attack on the power station and the escape of many Maximal slave workers.

"It seems the situation just got more interesting," Krem says as he looks at Optimus Major's profile. "Very interesting indeed."


	4. War of Spare Parts

War of Spare Parts

Mauler raised both of his guns into the sky and opened fire. With repeated sots he is able to bring down a few air assault vehicles. He looks at the horizon and sees a multitude of ground assault vehicles on the way. 

"All units, return to base. We're to severely outnumbered!"

"But we have to defend this technorganic patch," Rumble objects. 

"That's a priority order!" Mauler commands.

Rumble, Cyberlink, EagleClaw, and StarStreaker transform and begin to retreat. Rumble is not to pleased with the decision.

"This is Mauler contacting Maximal base. We've been overwhelmed and are evacuating the area. Mauler out!"

Meanwhile, in Cybertropolis, Krem is furious at the growing Maximal activitiy. 

"Give me the damage totals!" Krem orders.

"In all, 107 units were destroyed. Precisely 231 were damaged, but we now have control of another technorganic patch." Urlacher informs him. 

"It will take all of the new materials we have just gained to replace the vehicles it took to get them," Krem states. "Production has dropped since these new Maximals have shown up. If I falter, the Board will not think twice before replacing me with Phoclon. We must find a more productive way of dealing with these renegade Maximals."

"Sir, I may have a more inexpensive way to dispel them."

"Show me." Krem commands.

The two Quintesson committe members travel to the basement of the complex. Once there they find workers repairing vehicles that are different than the Quintessons.

"What are these?" Krem questions.

"These," Urlacher starts, "are Vehicons."

"What!?" Krem gasps. "You mean the drones of Megatron!?"

"Precisely. Apparently the reformatting of Cybertron was not as thorough as we had thought. Pockets of Vehicon remains were discovered. I have secretly governed the restoration of these vehicles."

"Does Phoclon know of this?" Krem asks.

"No one does, sir."

"Excellent. Now we have the cost effective tools we need to wipe our hands of this Maximal uprising!"

Back at the Maximal base, the crew is meeting about the recent loss of technorganic turf.

"If we stand idle the technorganics will be wiped from Cybertron!" Tri-Fire declares.

"More importantly," Technobot interrupts, "We're losing resources, and the Quintessons are gaining them."

"That is a growing problem," Optimus states. "Eventually we are gonna have to go on the offensive."

"We must protect the technorganic elements of Cybertron!" Tri-Fire cries.

"Our first priority is to free the enslaved Maximals and oust the Quintessons. Then we will determine the fate of the planet." Optimus informs him. 

Tri-Fire must bite his tongue to keep from objecting.

"Now, on to other matters. Technobot, have you made any discoveries in reversing the technorganic process?"

"Actually," Technobot starts, "I may have found the solution."

"Go on," Optimus says.

"Well, I was repairing one of the Maximals we freed recently, but the technorganic CR chambers were all in use. I decided to use the one in our ship."

"Hmm. Your findings?"

"It seems our CR chambers view the technorganic material as damage and replace it with Cybertronian alloys."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. That sounds way to easy." Hip-Hop interjects. 

"The only drawback is that the process takes 3 solar cycles and a lot of energon. We don't have enough to repair 10 Maximals, let alone the hundreds that were freed."

Optimus walks over to the main computer module and presses a few keys. A list of names comes up on the screen.

"The Quintessons have more than enough energon to share. There! We'll hit station 477. We roll out in 2 mega cycles. Elita, Cyberlink, Mauler; assist Technobot in assembling several new CR chambers by our design."

"I wonder what wrench the Quintessons plan on throwing in our gears this time?" Hip-Hop ponders.

Optimus and EagleClaw soar through the sky at cruising speed. The Quintesson energon storage facility begins to come into view. 

"Set your weapons to full power. We've got to take down that security tower if the ground team is to have any chance." Optimus commands. 

"I hear ya loud and clear," EagleClaw says.

The security tower comes into range and EagleClaw circles around. The two open fire, and tower is brought down. 

"This is Optimus Major to Tri-Fire. Move in!"

"Tri-Fire relays the message to StealthCat, who hacks the door system. He and Hip-Hop move in, followed by StarStreaker. 

They locate the energon cubes, and begin to load them in a trailer attached to Rumble. Tri-Fire is on guard.

"Things are running smoothly," Optimus notes. At that moment his comlink goes off.

"Heads up, Cop-Op. We've got some unidentified aerial fighters coming in." The voice of EagleClaw warns him.

The jet like fighters do not resemble the Quintesson fighters they had previously encountered. 

"Prepare to intercept," Optimus commands. He transforms to flight mode and begins to fire at the vehicles. EagleClaw does the same. The opposition goes down with little struggle.

"Optimus to Tri-Fire, watch your backs! The opposition has arrived."

"Your a little late with the warnings!" Tri-Fire cries.

An army of tank drones are headed in their direction. 

"I'll get the others," Rumble says. 

"No! We need that energon. We can hold them off."

Tri-Fire transforms to vehicle mode. He begins to fire missles from his horns. Rumble (whose beast mode legs form canons on his robot mode) fires his canons repeatedly. There blasts take the tank drones down easily.

"Blast them!" Krem roars. "They're defeating the Vehicons too easily. They have already destroyed 30% o our forces."

"I'd better come up with a new plan of action," Urlacher comments.

Optimus (flight mode) switches to his machine guns. He begins to take down the enemy targets in bunches.

"Optimus to Technobot. I'm relaying visuals to base. Cross reference with all known Quintesson vehicles in the database."

"Nice downgrades!" EagleClaw exclaims. "I don't know what they are, but they go down easy."

Things are not going so well on the ground. The tank drones are proving harder to take down.

"They're gettin' close!" Rumble alerts Tri-Fire.

"Then let's clear them out." Tri-Fire's beast mode mouth opens up, revealing a mega missle. He fires it at the tank drones. A majority of them are destroyed. Rumble take out the few remaining. 

"Technobot to Optimus. Those are not Quintesson vehicles. They're Vehicons, drones used by Megatron during the Technorganic Wars."

"We've cleared most of them out," Optimus informs him over the com link. "We now have all the energon we need. Are the CR chambers ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Technobot answers.

"Good. We'll be back to base in 30 cycles. Optimus out."

As one can imagine, Krem is not to happy with these latest results. 

"Another failed project!" Krem roars. "Now they have a stock pile of energon to toy with!"

"Sir, I have concocted another strategy." Urlacher informs him.

"I've had enough of your strategies!"

"I have discovered the flaw in our approach. We were accustomed to fighting Technorganic fighters and beating them with brute force. These are not Technorganic Maximals, and this approach will not work. The time has come for psychological warfare."

"Very well," Krem says. "You have one more chance. If your next plan fails, I will have to step in and dispose of them myself!" 


End file.
